The Heir of Hogwarts and The Snarky Potion Master
by small-yuy
Summary: Harry Potter is Hogwarts heir and on his journey around the world after defeating Voldemort. Severus Snape is Hogwarts new Headmaster. They coressponded through letters and found each other telling the truth about themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HP are not mine, although I'm hoping it can be mine.

**The Heir of Hogwarts and The Snarky Potion Master**

It has been five years since the last time he step into Hogwarts. A long five years full of his journey in finding himself, now he's back. And the only reason for his return is sitting inside the headmaster quarters sipping a glass of firewhisky. Severus Snape, Hogwarts own headmaster and the wizarding world most famous potion master for its breakthrough on the wolfsbane potion, is going to have the most suprising evening in his life.

xxxxx-----xxxxxxx

Harry Potter never wanted his fame, he never wanted the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort-Again title, and it's obvious that he never choose to be the heir to Hogwarts. But what is done is done, except for the headmaster nobody knows about this fact. One thing that the headmaster doesn't know is the castle talks to Harry. Almost everyday the castle will tell him the things that happen inside the castle, about the houses rivalries, about the professors and most of all about the Headmaster.

Harry never bothered himself to have a partner, a loving partner; it never entered his mind because he was so busy practicing defense and commanding the Order after his graduation, at the tender age of 20 he managed to defeat Voldemort and send him to hell.

After the final Battle there was parties after parties, he attended most of them, dragging his two best friends with him. The last party was the one that celebrated in Hogwarts, Dumbledore was resigning, giving the post of head master to Severus Snape, along with Dumbledore, Minerva also resign giving his post to Hermione, Harry's best friend.

That was the night, Harry found himself to be the heir of Hogwarts, and also the night he decided to go explore the world.

**Flashback**

The party was getting to its end. Dumbledore and Minerva have announced they are resigning from their post of Headmaster and Transfiguration. Severus will be the next to manage the Headmaster with professor Flitchwick as his deputy, and Hermione Granger Weasley to be the new Transfiguration professor.

Harry was taking a quiet stroll towards the owlery when he heard a voice in his head

'Well isn't the young Potter'

Harry was surprised and took out his wand.

'No, no, dear boy not out there. In here.'

"Where are you? Come out where I can see you"

'Inside Harry, inside your head, I'm talking through telepathy inside your head'

'Who are you?'

'I'm your home Harry, your home since you're eleven, and maybe your home forever'

There's a feeling of warmth when the voice inside his head said these words, the same feeling every time he came back to Hogwarts.

'You're Hogwarts aren't you?'

'Yes, Harry. I'm Hogwarts, actually the soul of Hogwarts my name is Lao and there's a reason why you can hear me'

'And what is that reason may I ask?'

'You're the heir of Hogwarts Harry'

"What!" Harry bellowed, surprising the owls that's sleeping inside the owlery, without he noticed it he has arrived in the owlery while conversing with Hogwarts.

'Don't be so surprised, you are the most powerful wizard, and you are the descendant of Gryfindoor and Hufflepuff with traits of Slytherin and knowledge of Ravenclaw. You are the heir of Hogwarts'

'Aren't the heir supposed to be the headmaster of the school?'

'Not always, in this case it depends on the heirs' ability to manage and lead. You have that potential Harry but you are still young and our Fawkes has chosen Severus for the next headmaster.'

'Fawkes?'

'Yes, that phoenix is as old as Hogwarts and always be the familiar of the headmaster'

Harry leans on the owlery wall and thinking of the new information in his head. It's not until the voice inside his head speaks again he move towards the lake.

'What decision has you made about your future young Harry?'

"My future?" Harry said out loud.

'Yes your future. As I said you're young there are so many places you can visit and so many things to experience'

After a long silence and a good deal of watching the giant squid swimming inside the lake, Harry gave his answer to Lao.

'I know that everybody expect me to be an auror, but I'm tired of fighting dark wizard. Some people expect me to become England seeker, but quidittch is a game not a job. I was thinking of traveling around the world; maybe visit every wizarding part of the world'

'That is a good idea, you have the means and the money you should go for it'

'I think I will'

Having decide his future Harry went to the headmaster room to say his goodbyes to Albus and Severus.

"Aah, Harry. By know I presume you already know that you're the heir of Hogwarts" Albus greets him from his seat infront of the fireplace, sipping a cup of tea while Severus is seating beside him also sipping a cup of tea.

"Yes, I know that already Albus, actually I'm here to tell you about my decision of my future"

"And what will you do with your future Mr. Potter?" Severus ask

"I'm going to travel the world"

"A very good decision I might say Harry" Dumbledore reply

"Might I ask for how long you intended to travel?" Again the potion master ask

"I don't really know, I want to visit every part of the world wizarding or muggle"

"Then, how will we contact you Harry?"

"I will bring Hedwig with me, Albus. If there's something important than Fawkes can give me the message, Lao will know where I am and he will inform Fawkes of my location."

"Well you have thought about this traveling thing quite well Mr. Potter"

"Yes, I have and I will say my goodbye now. Tell the Weasley I send them my love and I will write to them at least once a month"

"You wont be saying goodbye to them Harry"

"I don't think so Albus, Molly won't let me go if she knows my plan"

"Well then good luck and have a save journey Harry."

"Thank you Albus"

"It's a goodbye then Mr. Potter, I'm heavy to say that after seven years of teaching you and another three of becoming your comrade in the Order, you're quite surprising and you're simply not your father, you have a lot of your mother inside you."

Harry and Albus were stoned into silence after hearing the compliments that came out from the acerbic potion master.

"Am I hearing this right, are you giving me compliments Professor?"

"I am not in the mood to repeat what I have just said Mr. Potter, you better hurry up prepare your journey"

"Yes professor" Harry answered with a big grin on his face. He said another goodbye to Albus, walk towards the fireplace to use as its floo connection to his own quarters. The last thing he saw was the twinkling in Albus eyes.

**End flashback**

The journey was exhilarating for Harry, he started with Europe, visiting Drumstrangs and Beauxbatons then moved towards Asia. The first correspondence he had with Severus was about a calming potion that he encounters in Eastern Europe

_Dear Headmaster Snape,_

_I've found another kind of calming potion in Eastern Europe that might interest you. On the other parchment are the lists of ingredients of said potion. Hope you'll find this potion useful. And if you be so kind enough to call me Harry, after all we've been comrades for three years now. _

_Harry Potter. _

No more than two days Harry accepted the reply from Fawkes

_Dear Harry,_

_I've experiment the potion ingredients you send me and found out that they are useful for other than calming potion. Some of the herbs can be used as a headache potion and some for a numbing potion. It is quite intriguing that you can still remember potion in the midst of your journey. If you encounter another potion please be so kind to inform me, and please call me Severus._

_Severus Snape._

And so the letters keep coming and going. Sometimes it's about a new potion others are about Harry's journey. It's not until Christmas the relationship between the two men became closer than the usual comrades.

It's early in December when a white snowy owl swoops down towards the Head Table, landing gracefully in front of the headmaster. Students and professors both gave a curios glance towards said headmaster as he unties the letter from the owl. Everybody who knows Harry knows that the snowy owl is Hedwig, Harry's own familiar, and anyone who knows Hedwig was dying for a little bit of information about the wizarding world savior. But much to their disappointments the headmaster left with a frown on his face without saying anything to the waiting audience. The snowy owl gave a loud hoot, then flew and perched himself on the headmasters shoulder while he walk towards his room.

_Severus,_

_If its not to inconvenient for you may I ask some numbing potion, along with a pepper-up, blood replenishing and some concussion potion, ask Fawkes to delivered it for me. Thank You_

_Harry Potter _

"What has the boy caught into now" Severus muttered by himself as he rummaged his potion stock for the mentioned potions. He keep muttering about impertinent brats and their ability to attract trouble when he managed to find all the potions and calling Fawkes to send it to Harry.

The worry frown still marred his face when Severus realized that Hedwig is still in his room.

"And what are you doing here?"

The snowy owl gave him a disapproving hoot as if saying 'don't you want to give a reply to him you snarky git'

"Oh.. Alright I'll write him a letter"

_Harry,_

_What have you got yourself into boy? You should be on a journey exploring the world not attracting troubles._

_Severus Snape_

Severus watch Hedwig flew, heading towards the sun, 'Maybe Harry's around China or somewhere east'.

The next letter came around two days after the last, Fawkes emerging quite suddenly in front of Severus when he was teaching the sixth grade potion class. After a glare and a curt 'Continue your work', he grabbed the letter and read it while stroking Fawkes who was perched on his knee.

_Severus the snarky potion master,_

_I, Harry Potter do not search for trouble, troubles find me attractive and so they came after me. I'm fine, only a few scratches and a minor concussion, not to worry I can managed my self quite finely._ _Although I am flattered that you, Severus Snape worried about me, Harry Potter, who as you say so yourself is an impertinent brat._

_But seriously Severus, I'm fine, and thank you for worrying about me. It's nice to know that I managed to befriend you. I thought that you'll always think of me as James Potter son, and the reason that you still corresponded to me is that you're interested by the new potions that I've discovered. _

_Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Attracts-Troubles._

_NB: I'm in Xi'an, a part of China, and found some great artifacts, this silver pendant is from the Ming dynasty and I'm sending some of my photos hope you like it._

Severus lifted the pendant, it was a silver dragon coiling in a piece of bamboo, and its eyes are green from the emerald stone, reminding him of the sender. The chain that attached to the pendant was also silver colored. He put the chain over his neck and found that the pendant fall in the middle of his chest, making it more of an accessory than a necklace. The photos that Harry sends him are of the said boy wandering around with native clothes or with various magical creatures.

By the end of the class, one Gryfindoor student were amazed, the headmaster known as the greasy git, Gryfindoor hater, and He-Who-Shall-Not-Laugh, have just gave a small smirk while reading a letter, and when he informed his friends they just told him that maybe he was dreaming.

Later that evening Severus writes the reply for Harry.

Harry was in the middle of an excavation of a newly founded burial chamber in Xi'an when, the phoenix popped in, surprising his associates and himself. He took the letter from Fawkes and sends him back to Hogwarts.

That night inside his tent, Harry sat reading the long parchment that his ex-potion masters send.

_Harry,_

_I'm sure that you can 'managed yourself quite finely'; you ARE The-Boy-Who-Lived –Again, but still I'm not rest assured when I can not see you by myself and your letter doesn't assure me of your well being. I guess it has been ingrained in my blood, the urge to protect you. I hope you're sending The Weasleys a more calming letter, if not be prepared for Molly to came after you. _

_For your information, I don't think you as James, not anymore. I hated you, even more so after the pensieve accident, but then Black came to his own accident. Somehow losing someone you care has changed you. On the sixth grade I found you more pensive, and Albus keep sending you to me to get more of those 'remedial potions'. I thought you're going to be the same emotional brat, who doesn't want to think and to lazy to review, but my thoughts are proved wrong. _

_This time you tried, and I was too stunned by your changes that I can't say anything but a small praise. You heard my praise because I caught you gaping like a fish after that; it's only my skills as a spy that holds my laugh. After that, you managed to earn my respect not only by achieving the best in potions, and of course Dark Against the Dark Arts, but also you managed to get the second place in Charms, and Transfiguration. As my comrade in the Order, you're the only one that I trust other than Albus. _

_This has been a letter which held most of my truthful opinion about you, don't you dare lose this letter, better burn it after you read it or give it to some hungry dragons in China to chew on. I'm glad you're fine and please keep me inform of your well being. _

_Severus Snape_

_NB: Thank you for the pendant, and I found that your photos are a great stress reliever. I was hoping that this charmed cloak clasp can help you in your journey._

A golden panther with ruby eyes cloak clasp lay on Harry's lap, a shimmering silver light surrounding said clasp, indicating the powerful charm that is stored within the clasp. Harry gave himself a silent smile and put the letter on his leather pouch hidden inside his traveling cloak. That night he sleeps without nightmares or dreams, one hand grasping the golden panther tightly.

TBC

A/N: Hope you all like the story, Snape is a bit OC but I like him this way. Hoping for many reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Harry wasn't focused on his work on the burial chamber; all he can think was how to reply his former professor letter. He was surprised that he managed to achieve said professor respect so deep, and didn't think that he had a chance to befriend said professor. After asking for a half-day break from the excavation Harry went inside the city and start wondering around, looking at the local markets while contemplating his own opinion about Severus.

In the end of his trip from the city, he has a new perspective of Severus and was ready to write the reply letter.

_Severus,_

_The truth is I'm overwhelmed by your 'confession', it made me contemplate on myself, and from this contemplation I found quite a few surprising things._

_I want to say sorry for all the troubles I have given you through out my studies in Hogwarts._

_Thank you for saving me from said troubles, helping me train in Dark Arts, and lastly for not pitying me after Sirius death._

_It's true that I hear your praise on one of my 'remedial potion' class, and I was surprised, but that small praise was the one that spurred me on my studies. Somehow getting acknowledgements from you became the most important thing for me. _

_When I joined the Order, and was partnered with you, I thought that all we're going to do is bicker and insult each other. And yes at first we fought each other, but after the 'Malfoy mansion incident' I know that I can trust you with my life. _

_I respect you deeply, as my former teacher, as comrades and as a man that I trust my life with._

_Those pointers up there are the conclusion of my contemplation, I don't know when this letter is going too arrived in your hand, I'm guessing around Christmas, and so I send you a very happy Christmas. _

_Harry Potter_

_NB: Lao, that's Hogwarts soul, tells me that you overworked yourself since you not only managing the school but also still teaching potions. Why don't you take an assistant? He or she can manage the first 'til fifth grade, while you teach the sixth and seventh grade._

xxx----xxx

_Harry, _

_You guess right, your bloody owl dropped herself right on top of my plate on Christmas breakfast. And she was too distracted by the bacon, which supposed to be mine, on her mouth that I can't untie your letter before she finished her meal. Don't you ever feed your familiar? _

_Anyway Happy Christmas and New Year for you, I'm glad that you found someone to trust in me. I found your suggestion about an assistant are quite reasonable, I'm searching for the person to fill the post now. _

_The soul of Hogwarts is conversing with you, then I can assume that you're quite up to date to the on goings of Hogwarts. Mrs. Granger-Weasley wanted me to ask you when you will be returning to England._

_Severus Snape _

xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxx

It was three years after he started his journey that Harry missed his family, the Weasleys, and planning to go back to England for a visit after he finishes the ancient Hindu projects in Indonesia when he received a letter from the Headmaster. By this time He and the Headmaster has been good pen friends, although the letters he sent and received are not regular but every two months there will be one to five letters being exchanged.

_Harry, the boy who always like to mess with troubles,_

_It's been a while since I received your letter, around two weeks if I'm not mistaken; I hope you're doing fine wherever you are and the wounds from your latest mishap with the giant Sumatran tiger are already healed. _

_I actually want to inform you that, your friend Mr. Ronald Weasley is going to bond with his partner early this summer. They are hoping that you can attend said bonding and became Mr. Weasley's best man, as I am going to be his partner best man. You do now his partner don't you? _

_Please reply this letter as soon as possible, or Draco won't leave my office. He's been bothering me for days, and will keep bothering me unless you gave your approval to become his 'Ronniekins' (uuueeeggghhh) best man. If this continues I will have to search for a new potion assistant, because I will hex Draco to oblivion._

_Sincerely_

_Severus Snape_

_NB: How's the new numbing potion? Does it have a side effect on you? Please inform me the details of the ancient Pensieve potion that you found among the relics._

Harry gave a chuckle when he read the letter.

'Is there something funny Harry?'

'Ah, Lao it's been a while since I converse with you'

'I'm glad that you think two days is been a while'

'Don't be so cynic dearest Lao. You know that I've been kept busy by the ancient relics here'

'Yes, I know'

'Lao, Severus just sent me a letter'

'About Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy bonding ceremony I presume'

'Yes'

'You will attend it wont you?'

'Of course I will, but there's still a lot to do here and I don't know if I can leave England that easy after I meet the Weasleys.'

'Don't worry; just explain to them that you're still on your journey. When you think that your journey has come to its end then you will return to Hogwarts, because Hogwarts is your home.'

'Yes, Hogwarts is my home. All right then I shall prepare my things to England, book a plane ticket to London, and ask Dean to continue with the relics'

'Don't forget to reply the Headmasters letter or else your friend Mr. Weasley will bond with a potion ingredients'

He gave a chuckle for the old soul's sense of humor, but still writes the reply letter to Hogwarts, stating that he will be there on the bonding day, and he accept his duty as best man.

xxx---xxx

Harry landed on Heathrow airport a week before the bonding ceremony, he apparated to Hogsmeade and took a room at Three Broom Stick, he cast a concealment charm on himself so that nobody noticed him. He told madam Rosmerta who he was but asks her no to tell anyone. He planned to go to Hogwarts the next day.

'Lao, how about if I go to Hogwarts tomorrow?'

'That is fine, I better tell Fawkes to inform the Headmaster'

'No don't. Don't tell Severus I'm going to Hogwarts'

'And why is that?'

'I want to surprise him'

'But..'

'No buts Lao, don't tell him'

'Oh well, suit yourself'

'Thank you Lao'

The next day, Harry went to Hogwarts by himself. He passed Hagrid's cabin only to find it empty and dusty.

'Lao, where's Hagrid?'

'Hmmm'

'Lao?'

'Let the headmaster explain it to you, I'm in the middle of playing chess'

'You play chess? I thought you're a soul'

'Yes I am, is it wrong for a soul to have a hobby' Lao answered with a hurt tone

'No, of course not' Harry tried to mend his fault, after a while he then ask 'Just out of curiosity, with whom are you playing chess?'

'Hmmm.. Salazar of course, he is the greatest chess player in the wizarding world'

'Yes of course, well have a nice game then, I wont bother you anymore, might as well search for Severus I bet he'll be surprised that I'm here'

xxxxx--------xxxxxxx

Harry went to the castle in search for his friend; it's a good thing that he came on class time, he encounters no problem in seeing his way to the headmaster's office because of it. Just as he arrived in front of the gargoyle statue he realizes that he doesn't know the password to the chamber, its impossible the current headmaster still uses candies name as a password even thinking of it makes him laugh. The simplest thing to do is ask Lao, he should know the headmaster's password.

'Lao, sorry to interrupt your game, can you tell me the password to the headmaster's chamber?'

'Why don't you ask Mrs.Weasley over there' the soul said

It is true, on the other side of the corridor Harry saw a witch whose face hidden behind the stack of parchment which she carries in her arms, but he can't decide if it's indeed Hermione or not.

"Hermione"

The witch, surprised by the sudden voice calling her name, jumped dropping the parchments on her hand making it flew around her.

"Harry, you're back" the young witch hugged Harry with enthusiasm.

"Only for the bonding ceremony Hermione and you can take it easy with the hug will you, I'm only human and my bone can break"

"Ooh you silly thing, I haven't seen you in three years and I can't hug you, such a rude man you've become Harry" the witch said with a smirk on her face.

"I miss you too Hermione, but I'll be going back to Indonesia after Ron and Draco's bonding ceremony"

"So soon"

"I'm afraid so, there are still a lot of artifacts to uncover"

"Aaah, artifacts such as the silver necklace with the dragon pendant on Severus neck?"

"Yes, such as that miss want to know it all" Harry said with a mischievous smile "And such as the phoenix bracelet I gave you from Japan, The mahogany walking stick from Korea which I gave to Ron and the silver dragon dagger from Thailand for Draco. Now let me help you with these parchments and then we could talk"

Hermione gave short laugh "Oh okay my lordship, lets get these parchments to the Headmaster's office"

"You're going to Severus's office?"

"Of course, I'm the school secretary; I'm supposed to go into his office to put these reports and bills for his approval"

"Is he in his office then?"

"Who? Severus?"

"No, the snarky potion master, oops wrong title, the snarky headmaster" Harry answered with a little annoyance towards his bestfriend

"No his not in right now or for the next five days" Hermione said while handing the parchments to Harry and saying the password to the gargoyle

"What!" He stopped in the middle of the stairs "Severus is gone"

"Not gone Harry, he went to France. We've gotten an invitation from madame Maxime, the Beauxbaton headmaster to observe the new educating system they use, so Severus, the kind man that he is…" Hermione said with a knowing snicker towards Harry "…he asks Hagrid to accompany him"

Harry let out a sigh then followed Hermione to the headmaster chamber. The chamber is different now that Albus is no longer the headmaster, no more unidentified things clustering the desk, no more flashy colors ornament adoring the seat cushions, but one thing that doesn't change is the private library behind the headmaster's desk still covered in books and many of them is now about potion and dark arts.

"You can put the parchments on the desk Harry, I still have to search some reports do you mind waiting for me?"

"No, I don't mind waiting" He answered as he saw the closet beside the book case, inside the closet was the sorting hat, and Gryfindoor's sword. A loud pop behind him made him turn around.

"Fawkes"

The phoenix flew and made Harry's shoulder his own private perch, the bird nuzzle Harry's cheek as if saying that he misses the man in Hogwarts.

"'Ello there Fawkes, did you miss me? Do you know where Severus is Fawkes?" When the bird gave a sign of knowing Harry continues his request "Do you mind sending him a letter for me?" A thrill of song from Fawkes shows his agreement.

"Hermione, can I have a piece of parchment and a quill"

"There's a bunch of fresh parchment and quills on the Headmaster's desk help yourself, I'm sure Severus wont mind"

_Severus,_

_I'm writing this letter inside your office with your stock of parchments and of course with your quill and your ink. I will be attending the Weasley-Malfoy bonding ceremony this weekend, and I can only hope that we can meet before the bonding. There are a lot of things that I want to tell you. I must say that I'm sorry that I didn't tell you of my arrival, I really want to meet you._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

After giving the letter to Fawkes and the Phoenix has disappeared into thin air, Harry went with Hermione to her chambers. Two cup of teas and a chocolate fudge cake later, Hermione asks him about his three years journey, and he asks her about Charlie and their kids Anna and James. It's around the seventh cup of tea and the third cheese cake that the question about relationship came out.

"So Harry, I've heard about conquering Chinese dragons and Balinese rangde, what about women or men? Do you have anyone in your heart?"

Harry let out a sigh before answering the question "I don't know Hermione, I don't know that much about love to know that I have fallen in love. Can you understand that?" He looks at Hermione wishing that she'd understand

"Oh Harry, don't be so sad cheer up you'll know what love is when you'll find it, and I can assure you that you'll find it" Hermione said while giving his friend a hug.

"What was it like for you Hermione?" Harry whispered between the hugs

"What? Love… For me it's beautiful. You can't describe love, but you can fell it. Love is when you care about somebody so much that you feel upset when you don't see him, you even feel upset when you don't hear anything about that person in one day, being in love is when you respect somebody more than yourself, it's when you trust somebody more than you trust yourself, and somehow you feel that you know him better then he knows himself, the physical side of being in love is that you feel that that person is the most beautiful person in the whole wide world, and you get horny whenever he's around"

"Hermione!"

"What…"

"You said Horny"

"Yeah so, I'm married Harry, I'm not that prude little miss want to know it all anymore" Hermione answered with a glint in her eyes and a smile that can rival Dumbledore.

"Is that what you feel when you're with Charlie?"

"Yup, for me he's the most handsome man in the whole wide world"

They continued to enjoy their tea and cakes, Harry trapped inside his thoughts while Hermione preparing her things to go to the burrow, where her husband and children are waiting.

"Hermione"

"Yes Harry"

"What is I tell you that I think I have someone in that line you said before"

"You do"

"I think so, but I don't know about the physical aspect of it. We haven't met in three years, we only know about each other through letters."

"It's Severus isn't it?"

Harry's cheeks blushed red when he heard Hermione's question "How…How do you know?"

"It's just obvious Harry" Hermione said with a small smile "You look so upset when you found out that Severus is not here, and the first thing you do when Fawkes arrived is sending him to Severus. Now tell me all about you and Severus"

"There's no me and Severus, he doesn't even know that I'm interested in him" Harry wailed to Hermione

"Hmmphhdd, judging by the happy grin that he always sported every time Hedwig arrived I think he's definitely interested in you"

"Really" Harry's head perked up

"Really, now spill"

"Wont Charlie and the kids will be waiting for you? And it's already dinner time." Harry pleaded towards his inquisitive friend.

"Alright, I let you go this time, but remember I will get my answer from you Harrold James Potter" Hermione exclaimed.

They part their way after finishing the last cake, Hermione to the Burrow while Harry went back to his rooms in Three Broom Stick not without the promise to visit the Weasleys the day after.

TBC

Thanks for the reviewers who has given me a lot of boosting for me

**Sophia—**thank you, you're my first reviewer

**Phoenix 5—**Yeah, people changes and I like, not so snarky Snape.

**Ada—**I'm not Chinese but I'm studying Chinese in Beijing right now. And I'm going to xi'an this May

**Momoko**

**Absinthe—**Here's the second chapter

**moony2—**I don't know how soon I'm going to update the third chapter 'cause I'm going to Xi'an on the beginning of may, but I promise that I'll update it as soon as possible.

**Trickymidnightdreamer**

**Anna Evans**

**Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR**

**Intergalactic smart-ass**

And as usual, I'm hoping for reviews. Lots and lots of reviews because it's my food for writing


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews from everyone who reads this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to update and such a short chapter but here it is, chapter 3 of the heir of hogwarts and the snarky potion master. Since its new year already I'm hoping to write more this year, so keep reading my stories and give me more reviews, I just love those reviews. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

The next day, Harry was eating breakfast in his room when Fawkes popped in front of him bringing the Headmaster's reply.

_Insolent Brat,_

_You rummaged my desks? Without permission? You truly are an insolent brat. But since I have nothing to hide, and you did ask Mrs. Granger-Weasley for the parchments so I let this matter go, for now._

_About you coming to Hogwarts without any notice are you really uneducated that you don't know the meaning 'conform the other side', and are you not the heir of Hogwarts, the Hogwarts soul should've given you the information of my absence._

_Much that I want to scold you, I also have this seemingly strange desire to meet you in person, it has been three years after all. But to mine, and yours of course, disappointment I will be quite engaged for the next four days. By then the only chance for us to meet is on the Weasley-Malfoy's bonding ceremony. So if it's not to inconvenience I would be glad to share a glass of good firewhisky in my chamber after the ceremony._

_Snarky Potion Master_

Harry always enjoyed the cynical humor that his former professor always sported; somehow the words are more like an endearment than an insult. He finished his breakfast and writes his answer for Severus

_Humorless Potion Master,_

_A glass of firewhisky after the ceremony is probably the thing that I will need most. The Weasleys can be very overwhelming sometimes._

_The Boy Who lived and lived again _

This time Harry asked Hedwig to deliver the letter. After that he packed his things and floo to The Burrow.

xxxxx-----xxxxx

"Harry" Molly Weasley called when she saw him stepped out of the floo connection.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley"

"Have you gotten your dress robe from Madame Malkin? And have you told the jewelry store that the rings have to be finish today, and you will take it this afternoon? What about Albus? You do remember to owl him don't you, reminding him that he will presiding the bonding ceremony on Sunday?"

"Yes to all Mrs. Weasley" he answered with a grin on his face. It has been more than four days ago that Harry moved in to the Burrow, and since that day he has been doing his duty as Ron's best man.

"Hey mate" His best friend arrived.

"Ron" Harry gave him a pleading look, hoping for once Ron would understand and save him from Mrs. Weasley. Fortunate for Harry, three years dating Draco, has given some slytherin sense into Ron, after stuttering a quite convincing reason, Ron drag Harry to his room.

"Thanks, that was close"

"Yeah, the wedding is in two days and each time mom is getting worse. Do you now that she asks me to confirm the caterer 10 times today? And she asks Draco to cut his hair a bit shorter so it will look a little bit manly?"

"What did Draco said?" Harry ask with a smirk on his face

"He didn't, he apparated and locked himself inside the manor. No one can enter except me and Severus. Since I'm not allowed to meet him a week before the bonding and Severus is way in France, no one has entered the manor."

Harry's laughter fills out the small room.

"Even the slytherin prince can not defy Molly"

Ron just smile at his best friend.

"Speaking of Severus, How is he?" Ron asked

"Why do you ask me? You're the one who's going to be married to his god son"

"Well, it's not me who sends owl two to four times a month"

Harry glared at his friend

"From the last letter I receive I know that he's doing fine. Although I still think that he's overworked"

"Yeah, you can say that again. Draco has been trying to set him up on a date, but none of them worked"

"A date?" Harry asked curiosly

"Yup, from the ministry employee to Hogwarts staff, all first class guys and all rejected by the mighty Severus Snape" Ron explain as he pulled out his wand to conjure some tea and biscuit, he's felling hungry.

"Wait a minute, did you say guys?"

"Yes, guys. You do know that he's gay right?"

"…" Harry stared at Ron with a dumbfounded look

"Oops, I guess you don't know. Are you against gay or something" He ask uncomfortable

"Hell no, for merlin sake, I'm here as your best man aren't I, and if I'm not mistaken your marrying Draco Malfoy which I know HE is 100 MALE" Harry answered as he prepare his tea and took a plate of chocolate cake. Ron took a plate full of éclairs and another plate of butter cake with his favorite milk tea.

"I still wonder, what did Draco sees in a glutton like you?" Harry shook his head as he sized his friends' plates.

"Haaamm nhhoot a ghlluttohhhnn" the red head speak between éclairs and tea. "Hey, speaking of Severus, why don't you take a chance with him?"

"What chance?" Harry replied, he knows the meaning of Ron's question but still it's not good to presume.

"You know"

"No, I don't know Ron, would you care to explain?" with an innocent face he asks his friend.

"Don't act all innocent Harry. I know you like both witches and wizards, probably more on the wizards side rather than the witches side. Remember you live with a Weasley for more than eight years, and you are an honorary Weasley, no secret on that side."

"So, you know my preferences, big deal"

"Yeah big deal, then why don't you have any boyfriend or -ends in the last two years? Wasn't that the beginning of your correspondent with our former potions professor?" Ron exclaimed with a knowing smirk.

"I don't have boyfriend or –ends because the people who are close to me just trying to manipulate my title. Either that or the enormous fortune I make by compiling the Potter and Black vaults. With Severus is just friendship. I know I have you, Draco and Hermione as my close friends but there's something about Severus that made me want to befriend him"

"And that feeling isn't love?"

"Love? I don't know nothing about love Ron. I know that I love you, Hermione and the Weasley as a family, I love Albus like he is my own grandfather, I love Hedwig and Fawkes, and I know I love Hogwarts 'cause he is my home. But that's the only love that I know, I don't think I know what love is between people even if it's knocked me on my head"

Ron put his plates on the table and regard his friend with calculating looks "Just take it easy mate, even if it knocked you off your feet you will find love, just like me found Draco" he comforted his best friend. "Now back to Severus. You do know that you're the only person who owl him regularly don't you?"

"Really? I thought he has a lot of correspondent friends?"

"Yeah, he has a lot of them. But only Hedwig arrives promptly every twice a month, and if in two weeks he hasn't received your letter he'd became the untouchable, totally unbearable and more than the usual snarky-ness headmaster, even the first years know that its save to walk pass him if a certain snowy owl has send your letter."

"Wow! That bad"

"Yup it's that bad. I know he thinks highly of you Harry, but this condition made me think that he has some romantic interest in you"

Harry regards his friend with a surprised which turns into a calculating look.

"I don't know Ron, he's still his snarky self although I feel that his snarky-ness is a part of his mask. I do like him, and I do have some feelings for him is it friendship or more than that I still don't know. Like I said before, I don't really know much about love. I talked to Hermione about this, but I still don't know"

"Well mate, maybe you can consider him as a candidate for someone to love" Ron said with a smirk

"Yeah, maybe"

xxx—xxx

On Sunday, the weather was clear and bright, birds chirping and one nervous groom was having a love affair with the nearest porcelain bowl.

"Ron! Are you okay in there mate?"

"Yeah, Harry I'm okay. Just some stomach bug"

"Okay if I came in?"

"Go on"

Harry entered the bathroom and saw his friend crouching and hugging the toilet with loving care

"You looked awful Ron! You shouldn't have eaten that extra spicy burrito and downed it with three cups of black coffee"

"Yeah, but it's a god-damned good burrito and the coffee was better than anything I have drank…" a pause from the red head, and Harry saw his friend's face turn green and then another act of porcelain worshipping "God.. I need something, or else I can't go down this afternoon" Ron said after that last act.

"You wait here and I'll bring you some hot tea, maybe I can reach Severus and get some stomach calming potion from him"

"You do that mate, you better do that…Oooohhh… not again…" Thus the former act repeated itself.

Harry told Ginny to bring some hot tea for her brother, while he reached for the floo powder and went to the fireplace

"Hogwarts headmasters office" The fire turned green "Severus, are you there?" Harry asked

"Yes, I'm here Harry. What do I owe you for this early morning call?" Severus sneered to his fire place in which the silhouette of Harry's face can be seen.

"Awww, looked at that sneer, you missed me. I know, I missed you too" Harry replied with an annoyingly cute voice, as if to indulge a spoiled child "Anyway, on to the real problem, Ron needs a stomach calming potion right away if you please"

"What did the boy do to want that potion in his own bonding day"

"Alas, the boy is the epitome of gluttony if I may say so"

An upward twist on one side of Severus's mouth can be seen through the fireplace in the burrow "There's some hope in you. Maybe you're not always the gryfindoor I always assume"

"You don't want know how slytherin I am" Harry said jokingly while the headmaster answered with one uplifted brow "The potion please Severus"

"Ah, yes I'll send fawkes with the potions"

"You're not coming to the burrow?"

"Of course I'll come, but since I'm Draco's best man, that means I can't step into the other groom's house before the groom I re-present"

"Oh, Okay then. See you at the ceremony"

"Very well" Harry's face gone from the fire place and the fire turned normal again. The same can not be said for the headmaster, his heartbeat is still faster than normal it has been like that since he knows the floo caller to be Harry Potter. He can feel excitement, and some nervousness flows inside him, but still he can't help feeling contented after Harry's call. 'Hmm, strange I never felt like this before. Maybe something I ate in France, I'll ask Madame Pomfrey later'

xxx---xxx


End file.
